Being Human
by Impulse13
Summary: Bechloe Werewolf AU - Meet Beca Mitchell the angsty alt girl who bares a heavy secret, she's a werewolf with anger issues. What will happen when a particular redhead might get a little too close for Becas liking.
1. Fresh Start

Beca's POV

Music was blasting into my ears only slightly dampening the sound of screams, shouts, laughs and cries of joy at Barden University. I didn't really want to be here let alone be forced to come here because my father has the last say or something ridiculous. If only he knew I could claw his throats out with one far swipe at it. The only reason he got a say in the argument is because I live be with him ever since mum past.

As I felt the taxi slow, I knew this was the beginning of my new hell.

Barden University are you ready for Beca Mitchell the human or Beca Mitchell the Werewolf.

In honesty there probably not prepared for either of them. The wolf maybe known as the wild side but the human is angry beyond any thoughts could comprehend. The only thing that keeps either of them in check is control, but that isn't exactly the easiest job in the world when you have anger issues.

When I open the taxi door and I see it, everyone else's excitement, happiness and joy. It radiates off of them, I can smell what they feel especially fear and anger they show more than you want.

I turned to trunk of the car the driver was about touch my very sensitive DJ equipment but stopped him before he could get close.

As I was about to approach Baker Hall I was obstructed but an overly perky blonde with a green polo shirt.

"Here's your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening. What dorm are you in"

"Baker Hall"

"So what your gonna do is go right then..." and that is when I blocked her out, though it proves hard to do so when her voice is such a high frequency and annoying as hers.

When I was done listening to the overly cheerily blonde I told the taxi guy I would meet him at baker hall outside my door room.

As I strode past other freshman college members I envied there lives, there human lives. I wished for normalcy, for a full moon where I wasn't forced through the painful transformation or even when I can't control myself.

Once I approached the doom the taxi guy was waiting, I paid him a little extra for taking my bags to the doom. As I entered my roommate was already here, I breathed in to smell her emotions though annoyance was the main one. But the key piece of potent information I picked out was that she's human. Placing my DJ equipment onto the large 'L' shaped desk I turned to my roommate.

"Okay, so I'm Beca and I want make something strictly clear, please never touch any of my music or my sound bounds because it's means so much to me"

My roommate just turned and stared. Death glare from my roommate on day one is good start.

Not.

"Can you just nod and tell me that you get that" and she did, she nodded thank God. My music means so much to me, the only reason I'm here is because my dad got tenure and made it some big deal that I need a college education. When I should be starting my carrier in LA in the music industry.

"What about you, any ground rules about your things?"

"Just don't touch my stuff and don't bother me, I'm Kimmy Jin" nice and simple, I think I could get use to this.

"Okay good nice to meet you Kimmy Jin, so yeah I won't bother you, you don't bother me sweet"

That's was around about the time I sensed my dads presence outside my door, than he began to knock. Great.

"Campus security, hide your wine coolers" just what I need, my butting in.

"Chris Rock Everybody"

"Beca when did you get here, and how?"

"Took a cab, didn't wanna inconvenience you and the step - monster, how is the step-monster anyway " he actually thought I cared, he sadly mistaken scar and for caring.

"Oh actually quite well me and Shelia are planning-"

"Dad I don't actually care, I just wanted an excuse to say step - monster"

"So are you excited to start college"

"Dad I should be in LA starting my music carrier"

"Beca you get a college education and a free one at that might I add and what you do is a hobby, DJ-ing isn't a carrier" why doesn't he ever listen I wanna punch him so much, I need to keep calm. Keeping my fists clenched and teeth grinding I tired to keep my cool but is proving futile.

"Yeah well I never asked for it, did I" I said turning to my dad.

"I'm going to the activities fair, you coming Beca" Kimmy Jin spoke up and was I thankful for it.

"Yeah thanks, let yourself out dad, I don't want you to be in here when I come back" I don't want to see him or talk to him, I can't believe he just said that.

Finally making down to the quad, me and Kimmy Jin separate and I quickly thank her for stepping in.

Wondering around nothing appealed to me, this campus seeming had nothing to do with- hang on I can see a sign with a big DJ. Now I'm actually at the booth, it turns out it stands for Deaf Jews not Disk Jockey, wow this university sucks.

"Salam?"

"Not really a word but keep trying buddy" I turn to see the blonde australian next to me and give her a questing look.

Deciding against engaging in conversation I continue to walk down the path finding an internship at the university's radio station.

As I pounder and pace further I hear a female voice directed towards me "What about her?".

Trying to find the source of the noise I trek down to the end of the booths I'm about- and a flyer is stuck in my face?

"Do you wanna join the Barden Bellas?" Looking down at the flyer I see it's acapella, this is a thing? I look up to see a smiling redhead who is- wow her eyes are really blue. Then there's her taller and not smiling blonde friend, who seems intimidating to say the least.

"This is a thing now right" I say.

"Yeah we sing covers of songs but we make all of the music with our mouths" the redhead seems cheerful, a little too much if you ask me. Anyway if anyone was a terrible singer that would go right through me and probably cause me to whimper in pain.

"Yikes" I breathe in.

"We complete in competitions all around the world and complete in the ICCA's" red grins with life at the possibility, jeez she must be really enthusiastic. But they do that in the spare time, by choice.

"On purpose" I reply.

"We played the Kobb Performing art centre you bitch" her blonde friend seemed pissed to say the least.

"What Aubrey means to say is we're a right nit group of talented ladies, help turn our dreams into a reality" the redhead smiles at me with hope and please, but I can't draw attention to myself.

"I'm sorry I don't even sing, but it was nice meeting you, I guess" muttering the last part under my breath.

-Later-

Whilst I'm placing CD's and Records away I can smell something familiar, someone familiar, but who'd- Stacie Conrad.

"I know your there Stacie, I can smell you from down the hall"

With that she opened the door.

"Please come in" I say with sarcasm.

"That's not a very nice way to greet you best friend" Stacie Conrad one of the greatest humans to roam the earth.

"Your my only friend" I say sarcastically.

"Anyway how's everything going"

"Good" I say shortly.

"What about the whole werewolf thing...how you dealing?" There it is, the burning question she always wants to ask.

"Stacie you've been with me since that night in the basement on my first transformation, we were fifteen and we'd just began sophomore year, but my DNA had planned for me to have anything but a normal life. But yeah I'm fine, what we coming up to now third year of lycanthropy"

"Yeah something like that. Anyway I saw you activities fair, with that redhead"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, just the way you looked at her... in a particular way" she said with a wink. Yeah sure she was attractive and her eyes where this pool of aqua blue but I can't have a relationship, no one can know what I am, they'll just get hurt. The rage starts to build up in me, about my life, my mum, my dad, my stupid fucking werewolf DNA.

"STACIE I SWEAR TO- AHHH" my fangs come out, and bones start to brake and crack.

"Beca calm down I was joking" come on control beca, control.

"Come on breathe I know she's human, but I'm pretty sure she likes you too, did you see the way she looked at you Mitchell"

As my fangs retracted and bones snapped back into place I gave Stacie a huge grin. "Stacie Conrad, How do you do it?"

"I work miracles, anyway what you gonna do for that time of the month" I cringe at simple thought of a full moon.

"There's a woods nearby, I can use that" I reply.

"After last time, woods is the last resort but I happen to know about a very secret underground basement" this year at Barden University might actually go to plan.

"Stacie are you for real"

"Of course we can check it out before next full moon" jackpot I might finally be able to work around my 'condition'.

"Yeah, but I think you should join the bella's I'll be there"

"Yeah, no" I scoff at Stacie, as if I would join the Barden Bella's.


	2. Aca-Initiation Night

ONE MONTH LATER -

Aca- initiation Night

After drinking the 'blood' of previous sisters, but I was re-assured by Chloe its boons farm, and we had to take some stupid oath. Right now I want to make a swift exit before 9:00pm to get away from everyone, lucky for me I have a Stacie.

The only reason I was in the Barden Bella's was because my dad insisted that I join a club or something, if I did he'd pay for me to go to LA.

The real reason she chose the Bella's was because a very persuasive redhead entered my shower, uninvited I might add, asking me sing Titanium for her.

But the more we sung together, I quickly became more relaxed around chloe, there's something about her I just don't know what.

As of right now the redhead in question was taking to the uptight bitch Aubrey Posen, I could hear parts of there conversation but it was hard to pick out over everyone helping and the music.

"Who's conversation are you listening to tonight?" Stacie smirked.

"Chloe's and Aubreys" I mumbled under my breath.

"I knew it, I knew you liked her" Stacie cheered.

"Yeah so what, anyway I need chaperone tonight"

"Why?" Is she actually ask by me why, isn't it obvious.

"Full moons tomorrow, everything's just more you know what I mean"

"No because I'm not forced to change into a wolf every full moon, but yes I'll keep an eye on you, in the mean time I'm gonna go chat up Aubrey she's cute" Stacie thinks that blondie is cute.

"You like blondie, the same Aubrey that has a permanent stick up her ass" I laughed.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I can make her loosen up" Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Go have fun, don't let your duties of being a werewolf chaperone get in the way of your happiness" I say smirking in awe of Stacie's freedom.

"Thank you" Stacie yells already speed walking to Aubrey.

Later...

As time went on the party was now in full swing and Jesse the boy who works with me at the radio station was making his way over.

"Becaw!" he yells.

"Jesse, you are very drunk can you even stand up straight right now" surprisingly when I pushed him, he managed to stand.

"You just need to get on my level beautiful" great he's trying to hit on me.

"Yeah no thanks" I laugh.

"Come on just a sip" I can feel the anger rising, I hate it when people try and force something into me.

"I said No!" I was growing, the palms of my hands bleeding and dripping blood onto the floor.

"You sure about that?" He said leaning in placing a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"I'M SURE!" I was yelling, growling and snarling at Jesse. I felt my fangs grow.

"BECA!!" Stacie yelled.

I felt her grab me by my shoulders and pull me away, but I was gonna go down without a fight.

"STACIE GET OFF ME, GET OFF"

"BECA NO!" I was long gone from Stacie's grip and racing towards Jesse.

"AHHHHH" Jumping on Jesse, pinning him down to the ground and started hitting him as hard as could as quickly as possible. But then I felt the snapping of my right arm.

"BECA WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!" Stacie pulled me off and we ran towards the woods.

Before we even reached the woods I collapsed in pain and screamed.

"Beca?"

I knew that voice, it was Chloe's.

"Chloe if we can find her and Stacie we've got to go back"

That's Aubrey, me and Stacie my looked eyes and whispered "shit". At this point we booth knew we'd fucked up big time. But the panic was only making the change come faster, screaming again when my shoulder dislocated.

"Beca, you need stay calm focus on something anything other the change keep calm"

"Stacie I can-ahhhhhh- I can't it to-ahhhhh-to hard"

"Beca please lay still, it's really hard to restrain you, BECA!"

"Beca? Stacie is that you" chloe voice made me panic more if she found out I was done for.

"Crap,Crap,Crap-AHHHH, STACIE HELP!"

"Beca I swear to God-"

"-Aubrey there over here"

"Ah fuck-AHHHH"

"Beca? Stacie what's wrong with her?"

To be continued...


	3. Full Moon Complications

"Beca? Stacie what's wrong with her?"

I shook my head at Stacie, this was not going to end well. I rolled onto my side so they couldn't see my face, I don't need other people finding out. I just need to focus.

Focus.

The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden.

"The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden" I muttered.

"What the hell is she doing?" Aubrey asked.

"She calming herself down, thats it Beca, calm down" thank you Stacie.

" The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden. The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden. The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden"

"That's it Beca just focus"

"The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden." I was okay I was calm, I learnt it a while ago and there was a symbol with it called a triskelion. I got it tattooed on my wrist so it was always visible to me. It was my way of learning to control the wolf and the human.

"You okay now" Stacie asked, always putting her duties as a werewolf chaperone first.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Beca your hands, is that blood" from what I'd noticed chloe was observant and my hands covered in my own blood didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah"

"Why were they bleeding?" Aubrey always with the bloody questions.

"I dig them into my hands to calm myself down, pain makes you human"

"Beca I noticed on your application form for the Bella's you said you have anger issues, if it's not too personal how severe are they?" Fucking questions Aubrey, Jesus Christ.

"It's fine and I-I, there not horrific but there just over the line of moderate anger issues. Is that a problem?"

"No we just need to make sure that your safe as well as everyone else" don't want to change in the middle of practice and slaughter everyone, I can see we're she's coming from.

"Can you not tell anyone about this please?"

"Of course come let's get you back, oh and don't forget we have our first Bella's meeting so don't be late" Chloe smiles.

"Of course red" I smirked, she does have a cute smile.

-Beca's Dorm-

Chloe and Aubrey had just left and Kimmy-Jin was well not in the dorm room so Stacie and me were free to talk.

"Beca what happened?"

"He just he got on my nerves and he kissed me and it's just- I snapped okay" I stuttered.

"Hey it's okay he shouldn't of done that, quick thinking going to the woods"

"Yeah, it's looks nice there. Thanks again, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"It's cool anyway since we didn't get a chance to scope out the basement tonight we can do it tomorrow after practice"

"Yeah thanks Stacie, see you tomorrow"

-The Bella's Meeting (9:16pm) -

After some sort of weird Bella elimination thing because two chicks had sex with trebles. I thought that oath was a joke, I didn't think little miss stick up her ass was serious, she's a fucking control freak it's scary. But the fact she said your vocal cords would be ripped out by wolves made me laugh, if only they knew.

We were just finishing up and I don't really have time to waste it was 9:16pm because of some stupid thing to do with extra cardio. Moonrise was at 9:22pm, I already knew where the basement was Stacie had told me but if I was gonna make it in time I was gonna have to run with inhuman werewolf speed across campus.

I was packing up so fast and I was about to bolt for the door-

"Beca can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Not really, I need to get going Stacie's waiting for me"

"Well I'll just tell her you'll be a few minutes, two secs" she was gone like 3 minutes and I could Stacie protest but that Posen bitch was so persistent. I could feel the change coming, I'd have long to escape it was 9:20pm. I'm so not gonna make it.

"Okay I'm back"

"Can we hurry this up, I not kidding when I said I needed to go"

"Aca-excuse me? I'm your captain you will not speak to me like that! Understand!"

"Yeah whatever ju-Ahhh!" I felt my bones start to snap and reform.

"Beca what actually fuck!"

"Get-get Stacie! Now!"

"Sure! Stacie get fuck in here, because Beca screaming in here and I don't know why!"

"BECA!" Stacie came through the door running at full speed, pinning me down so I wouldn't hurt Aubrey, as much as I hate that bitch I don't wanna kill her. But I wanna kill something, the wolf wants to hunt.

"STACIE HELP!" I screamed as my eyes glowed yellow and my fangs pressed through. I knew Aubrey was gonna have to be told, I couldn't lie about this.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH BECA!!"

"Aubrey I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get Beca out of here and into the basement!"

"I don't understand-"

"Stacie I don-AHHHHH!" Another bone snaps and reforms.

"She's a werewolf Aubrey okay, it's a full moon and we need to get Beca somewhere where she can't help anyone even herself"

"Okay, I'll help where do we need to take her"

"There's a basement-"

"No, the basements to far we'll never make it in-Ahhhh"

"OH My God why is she screaming?"

"Aubrey every bone in Beca's body is braking and reforming, beca we have to try and get you to the basement"

"Okay but I can't walk, give a pair of sunglasses and put my hood up"

Once all of that was done, our trek across had begun and boy could I feel everyone's judgement. We didn't go past tones of people but everyone that we did pass, there gaze landed on me. I couldn't look more suspicious wearing sunglasses at night, hood up and my arms around Stacie and Aubrey.

As we approached the steps of the basement I could feel that I losing control, it took all my will power to not scream in public.

"Come Beca just a bit further"

"Stacie I can't"

"Beca the triskelion on wrist look at it and repeat with me. The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden"

"The Sun, the moon, the truth, three things that cannot long be hidden"

"That's it, Aubrey you got that door open yet"

"Yeah bring Beca down, doors wide open" Aubrey yelled.

I bolted to the door and ran in to concrete room. Immediately spotting the chains on the floor. Stacie had already bin here.

"Stacie, you've already bin here. You already put the chains in"

"I know, I had to take precautions. Come on let's get you clipped in. Aubrey you can go if you want" Stacie said kneeling down next to me picking up the first set of chains.

"No I want to stay, I want to help and when we come back down here tomorrow I expect answers and don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you Au-Ahhhhh, Stacie hurry-AHHHHH"

"Aubrey help me put the restraints on, now."

"Stacie you need to get if here now before-AHHH-before I hurt you!"

"We'll come and get you tomorrow morning. It's okay Beca, you can relax you can't hurt anyone down here okay"

I only nodded in response.

"See you tomorrow little wolf"

I smiled, waiting for Stacie and Aubrey to leave before I let the wolf have control.


	4. The Morning After

**(A/N) - I've been MIA all week but I've got a GCSE coming up this week coming and I had a test this week as well, so I've been doing a shit tone of revision so I don't fail. For those of you not from the UK a GCSE is a pretty big fucking deal because they help you get into college, anyway enjoy.**

-The Next Day (8:06am)-

I could smell Stacie and Aubrey on the other side of the padlocked door. I was in the corner my knees hugged into my chest, I was staring at the snapped chains. I was scared of the wolf, I was scared of myself. The wolf was getting stronger and I don't know if it's gonna hurt someone again, I don't want to someone again.

"Beca it's Stacie and Aubrey we're coming in" I didn't reply I just sat there huddled in the corner.

"Beca I know your might not be-Oh My God you snapped the chains" Stacie said in shock running over to Beca.

"Has that not happened before?" And of course quizzical Aubrey asks a question as usual. I start to cry at the memory of the last time.

It was junior year, and it was the morning after the full moon. Stacie had locked me up the night prior, with what we thought were strong chains. I woke up in the woods with the strong smell of a burnt out fire and blood. As I pushed myself up from the ground, I saw them, all of them. There lifeless bodies just laying there, I saw the woman's throat slashed, an middle aged man with his guts hanging out from his stomach. Then I saw her, I saw the little girl. I could see a huge chunk missing her side and teeth marks all over her arms and legs.

When I looked down at myself I covered in blood, there blood. I screamed when I realised what I'd done. I hated myself for months, I still do.

"Hey hey it's okay, nothings happened the rooms full proof" Stacie reassured me.

"No it's not Stacie, I don't want to hurt someone again. I don't want to do that again. I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to be a killer! I DON'T WANT TO BE A KILLER! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed and screamed and then I saw it, I saw Aubrey's fear.

Aubrey's scared of me.

"Your scared of me, I can smell it. Please don't scared of me. I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be like this" I pleaded to Aubrey like my life depended on it.

"I'm not scared of you Beca, I'm scared for you. I'm here to help you, I'm your friend okay" Aubrey smiled at me, she does care.

"Aubreys right, now let's get you cleaned up." Stacie reassured me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"We can go to my dorm, Chloe's gone by now" Aubrey said with her head on the direction of the door.

"Okay" I said barely audible to human ears.

-Aubrey Chloe's Dorm-

When we walked through the door I could immediately tell Aubrey lived here. Everything was in line, not even a single speck of dust on the case of a DVD.

"Beca I've already got you clean clothes so all you have to do is relax and take a shower" Stacie said handing over the pile of grayscale clothes.

"Thanks" I weakly smiled.

"Showers the door right in front of you at the bottom" Aubrey pointed down the hallway.

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom for a long shower.

-Meanwhile With Stacie Aubrey- (3rd Person)

"Stacie, what did Beca mean she doesn't want to be a killer again?" Aubrey asked, turning towards Stacie on the couch.

Stacie winced at the memory of how she found that morning "It was junior year and I come to get Beca back from abandoned cabin in the woods but she wasn't there. When I went inside the were broken into pieces, claw marks all of the doors and walls. So I had to go through the woods to find her, when I got there sh-she was covered in a families blood, Aubrey Beca tore them apart. Aubrey she killed three people, in kid" by the end of her story Stacie was in tears and Aubrey hugging Stacie, there faces

centimetres apart.

"Stacie listen to me it's okay, it wasn't Beca's fault, if your telling me right then it was the fault not Beca" Aubrey attempted to reassure Stacie.

"Yeah but should checked if the the chains were strong enough" Stacie sniffled.

"Hey it's not your fault okay, relax" Aubrey rubbed her hand up and down Stacie's arm.

"Me relax, I think your the one that needs to loosen up" Stacie joked.

"How so?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"This is how" Stacie leaned into to Aubrey softy kissing her lips.

"I think your right" Aubrey smiled leaning in for another kiss, it quickly became heated between the two-

"Excuse me, some of are trying to forget about past traumatic events, not create them" Beca interrupted.

"Beca hey-" Aubrey sat up straight, scratching the back of her beck awkwardly.

"Cut the shit I knew you two had something when you guys met, I could literally see it" Bec smirked.

"What!" Aubrey yelled.

"It's like a aura of something but I could literally sense the sexual tension between you" Beca explained.

"That's nice to know" Stacie smiled.

"So are you explain this werewolf shit or what?" Aubrey asked.


	5. New

Chapter 5

Beca POV

"Okay, so your inhumanly fast and strong, super senses, you basically have night vision, you heal super fast and sense sexual tension, what can't you do?" Aubrey was like a kid in a candy store, she couldn't stop asking questions.

"Control the wolf" I said abruptly.

"Hey look nothing happened and the basement managed to contain you, we don't have worry about full moons but we should probably just watch you carefully" Stacie said.

"Okay but just to-Chloe's back" I could smell her from around the gonna climbing the last few steps. I've never been able to smell that far, sure I followed scents in the past but this time I could see Chloe in my mind.

This is something new.

"How did you do that?" Aubrey says in at another outburst of joy.

"I can smell her" I smirked.

"That's So Aca-Awesome, like you and your wolfie sel-"

"Hey guys, nice to you get along with Beca for once Aubrey, oh hey Stacie" chloe smiled, as she dumped her bags at door , coming over to couch.

"Yeah, it's nice I'll admit this ones very...different to day the least " Aubrey smirked.

"How so?" I went wide eyed, looking straight at Aubrey and Stacie I try to discreetly shake my head.

"Beca is musically talent, she can play the piano, guitar, violin, bass and drums. Did I miss anything Beca?" Stacie looked beyond smug and she knows I don't like to tell people about myself, that bitch has it coming for her.

I'm gonna get her back.

"Beca how come you didn't tell anyone" chloe her geourgious smile my way and heart melted, her fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I-I umm..d-don't lik-e to t-talk about m-myself" I could feel my heart rate increase and my mind began to panic.

"You shouldn't hide away your talents Beca, it's amazing you can play so many instruments" chloe placed her hand on mine and my heart goes through the roof. I guess Stacie noticed because she began to look panicked.

"Thanks Chloe" I breathed, but I could feel blood rushing round my body and heart beat faster every second I was around chloe. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate on keeping calm, but then chloe placed her hand on mine.

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe voiced with concern.

When I opened my eyes, was looking right back into a aquatic ocean blue that where Chloe's eyes. Breathing out and staring into the blue that calms me, I begin to feel a wave of relief wash over me.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying. Stacie since you spilled something about me I think it's only fair that I spill something about you"

"Beca I'm an open book, you've got nothing on me"

"Oh Stacie for someone so smart you always seem to forget one beautiful piece of blackmail I will never forget"

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh but I would"

"Well what is it?" Chloe chirpped.

"It's about how we met"

"Care to elaborate" Aubrey smiled.

"I'd just started a new high school and who would be chosen to show me around by Stacie here and you wouldn't believe what she tried to pull" I smirked.

"Stacie had shown me round the school but showed me the locker rooms last, they were empty because obviously a class was in session. However my best friend here decided she was gonna seduce me, and so Stacie ended up trying to make out with me because and I quote 'I like mysterious girls'. And that Stacie, is what you get for telling my personal information"

"That's really how you two met and your still best friends" we both nodded.

 **This is just a short chapter, sorry it's been a while but I will return once all my mock GCSE's are over.**


End file.
